


The path to forever

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This takes place after Harry killed Lord Voldemort and wants to talk to Ginny but sees her with her mom cyring about Fred's death. He then thinks he has many more times to talk with her now, and spend time together. This is what happens after the books ends, and the love story of Harry and Ginny, as i created ...





	The path to forever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Chapter 1-  Departure from the Burrow  


As Harry walked he saw Ginny, crying with her head on her mom's shoulder. He wanted to talk to her, but a warm feeling consumed him when he thought he now had endless opportunities and time to talk with her, and spend time with her.

In the next days, Harry was back at the Burrow. He wanted to be there for the Weasley's, but also he didn't want to stay there for a long time because he thought it would be fitting to buy a house in the near future. Mourning for Fred crept the house with a very solemn silence. It was no longer what it used to be, those holidays Harry had spent with them every year, now it was a sad place with constant tears. Harry took it very hard because he was responsible for the Battle of Hogwarts, that ultimately lead to Fred's death. At the same time, Harry wanted to give the Weasley's their time of grieving alone. He planned to stay there for a few more days, and then stay somewhere in London while he looked for a house. He didn't favor the Leaky Cauldron because of the attention he felt he would get. He just wanted some time alone. Voldemort was dead, and that was the greatest relief and victory, but the guilt from Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and so many others dieing for him weighed on him every second.

The next days, he left Ginny alone as much as he wanted to talk to her. Whenever they passed each other, or made eye contact, he could feel the feeling he gave him come back to him. He wondered if she felt that too. He longed for her, but he knew now she needed to be alone and grieve. He told himself that she would come back to him, when she was ready, and he just needed to wait for her.

On the third day, Harry decided to tell Mrs. Weasley about him leaving.Mrs. Weasley was busy with dinner that night. She was all alone. Harry began, "Mrs. Weasley?" "Oh dear you startled me! Are you hungry?" "No thanks, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be leaving and staying in London." Mrs. Weasley look surprised, but after a minute she had a sad smile. Harry knew that she wanted him here, but it was the right time. He couldn't stay here forever. She just said, "I know your mind is made up, but you will always be welcome here, Harry dear." Later, Mrs. Weasley made dinner, and they sat and ate with few attempts at conversation that quickly dissolved. Harry packed up his things while Ron looked on. "Sad to see you go mate," said Ron. He quickly added, "I know you want to give us time and all, but mum thinks of you as part of the family and so do we." Harry sighed, "Yeah, well maybe i'll come back but for right now I think this is best." Ron stayed silent while Harry continued to pack the rest of his stuff. " After awhile, Ron brought up the one thing he thought would make Harry stay. "What about Ginny! I'm sure she would get back with you, and everyting would be like how it used to be." "Ron, how could it be like how it was? Even though Voldemort's dead, our friends and family died. This is not a perfect, happy time."interjected Hermione. "I know," said Ron. "I just thought things would get better after, you know, Voldemort died."I thought so too, but the aftermath none of us expected." Hermione said, now resting her head on Ron's shoulder. There was a knock on the door, and Ginny came in. Ron sat up, and looked anticipatedly at Harry. Harry, however, turned around and continued packing. As much are he liked Ginny, he felt bad for leaving, but he knew Ginny was not in a place for a relationship. He needed time alone. "Ginny, Harry's gonna leave why don't you give him a goodbye kiss." Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and Ron knew by the look Hermione gave him that he should shut up. "Mum said to tell you Harry that she wants to talk to you before you leave." She left leaving Harry wondering how much harder this was gonna get.

All packed and ready to go, he went downstairs to talk to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was downstairs with Arthur, and Arthur was saying, "Kingsley is doing the best he can, but the ministry is so contaminated still with this dark mindset." As he saw Harry, he said "Harry, all packed and ready to go?" Harry nodded. Arthur gave Molly a look and he said, "Molly and me just wanted to have a word with you before you leave." They lead Harry into the sitting room, and there Mrs. Weasley started by saying, "Harry dear, we know you want to leave, but we want you to know that you will always be welcome here, and that we love you like a son." Harry stared down at his knees, he now felt bad for leaving so abruptly. He didn't know what to say. Even though he knew they loved him for years, he was very touched. Arthur looked at Molly then continued, "Yes, we will always be here for you and we want to visit you wherever you're staying at." Harry said, "Sure." They stood up, gave him a hug, and he walked out of the sitting room. He wanted to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were coming down the stairs. Ron said, "We'll miss you mate" and he hugged Hermione and Ron. Ginny stood behind him but she put his arms around him, and suddenly he felt that he never wanted to leave her. He hugged her, and as he put his arms around her, and smelled her sweet smelling hair it was suddenly hard to let go. But she did, and so did he. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all watched him leave.

He walked out of the burrow feeling like he was leaving behind his family and friends, but at the same time, he just wanted to be by himself for a little while. 


End file.
